Dizzy
by CantlerWood
Summary: Onoderas feeling under the weather, but pushes it off. However, once Takano gets concerned, things get complicated. A cute fluff-tastic story with caring!Takano and Sick!Ritsu (In progress, but I assure you I'm updating and not leaving my fic to die a lonely death)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic so be gentle with me!

I do not own any of these beautiful characters (though golly I wish I did)

Please leave a comment if you want me to continue with this!

Takano sighed as he watched Onodera put his head against his desk for the upteenth time that day. It had been a long cycle, but it was over now, with him and Onodera doing some much needed "recuperating" a week prior. Not that his "lover" would admit to it if you asked him. He glanced over at Onodera again, watching his head slowly rise as he continued to type on his computer, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. In truth, Takano desperately wanted to get closer to him to make sure he wasn't coming down with something. However, the cycle was already nearing its peak again and he would be lucky if he even got to move from his desk till 11PM at the earliest. Sighing again, he looked back to his half finished manuscript If only these authors would turn in their work on time for once! Yet, Takano knew better then to squabble over late manuscripts. He was lucky if they got it in two days past the preset deadline, which they made early so their negotiations with the printers wouldn't be as hectic, though that didn't help much considering the printers seemed to be in a perpetual state of anger.

He stole himself another peak at Onodera, noticing now the dark circles under his eyes. Takano made a note to not let Onodera walk home alone. Then again, maybe his soon-to-be-lover would start being mindful of his health and go home early. God he hoped so.

Ugh, somehow my head found it's way back down to the cool surface of my desk. It's smooth texture seeming to numb the senses in my brain hammering against my temples. I felt bad, but it wasn't the worst I'd been through. Just a little headache, and I even checked my temperature earlier. It was surprisingly just a few tenths of a degree higher at 87 F (31 degrees celsius). I was fine, maybe it was the lack of sleep. Yesterday, however, I did get over 4 hours. Meaning I should be way more energized then I usually am. Why does it have to be today? Just as I was about to put my head down for the 18th time that day, I hear the booming voice of the person I really didn't want to deal with right now.

"Onodera! Do you have the project proposal done yet? We have a meeting in an hour so I suggest you start working on it!" Yokozawa barks, causing me to straighten up.

"I'm working on it right now. It should be done in the next 20 minutes in time for the meeting," I state, as loud and steady as I could, but the words sounded more like a low mumble then a real statement. My eyes stay glued to my computer screen, not wanting face Yokozawa at the moment, especially not after his confrontation a while back… I don't even want Takano to like me! Why can't he just leave me alone? But more importantly, why am I so bothered by Yokozawa and Takano hanging out…

As I'm spacing out, I barely hear an agitated voice say "Fine." Honestly I was expecting a lot more backlash considering the fact that my proposal isn't even completed yet. Most likely he was too busy to bother and simply left. My head pounded the moment I started typing again, and I quickly stood up to get my bearings. The dizziness left quickly enough, only leaving a slight fuzziness in my head.. That was weird, it almost felt like I was about to-

"ONODERA!," Takano yells suddenly, breaking the working silence in the office. I immediately jumped, spooked by the loud sound, and quickly turned to look at Takano. His eyes were squinting, in a way that made me feel like I was being looked up and down. I wanted to shout at him "What" but didn't. I had a sneaking suspicion it would make my head start to hurt again.

"Do you have your manuscript edited yet? We seriously need that today," Takano's voice was rough, but his eyes were a contradiction, showing nothing but caring, worry, and what looked almost like concern. It shocked me, and I quickly realized I had to act more natural so I could at least make it through the work day without Takano insisting I go home. I honestly didn't feel that bad.

End of chapter 1!

I'm so excited to continue with this! I love Ritsu centered fics with a caring Takano.

Let me know how you guys want me to continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally done!**

 **Heads up, again I do not own any these sweet, adorable characters**

 **Thank you NVCiel for commenting! I love caring Takano fics too! They're so adorableeeee**

 **Please comment below, I enjoy constructive criticism and am always wanting to make my writing sound better!**

 _Chapter 2_

 **Onodera POV**

"Yes, it's on the edge of my desk. I'm going to use the restroom I'll be right back," my head angled downwards as I rushed to the bathroom, hoping a splash of water make me more alert. My feet moved in a quick shuffle, unable to hear what Takano said next. I needed a break. Just one so I could get my bearings. I looked in the mirror and immediately noticed the paleness in my face, the gleam of sweat barely visible on my forehead. I couldn't have gotten sick while at work. I put my hand to my forehead, feeling nothing but a cold, clammy surface.

"My mind reeled as I got some paper towels, trying desperately to get the automatic sinks turned on. I hate motion sensors! They always turn on when you don't want them to, and then when they do it takes 4 minutes of you waving your hand in front of the tap.

Suddenly, I heard the opening of the bathroom door. I froze, my hand still clenching the bundle of paper towels. My eyes wander up to see Takanos reflection in the mirror, a small smirk rested on his lips, his eyes still showing the same mixture of emotions I saw earlier. "Don't tell me your sick Ritsu?" Takano inquired, his voice oozing with sarcasm. However, his arms reached around my waist, taking the crumpled bit of paper towels from my grasp and touching my forhead. It took my headache riddled brain a minute to realize what was happening, and before he could tell me my temperature I wiggled out of his grasp. My cheeks blushing a fierce red. Even though they were gone, I could still feel his arms around me.

"We are at work Takano! Stop it!" I spat, trying to maneuver my way out the door. But Takano stood firm, his figure blocking my one-way exit out of another "Awkward-Takano-Situation."

"Onodera, mind telling me why you look like crap today?" His voice held more intensity then when he yelled, his voice coming out in an even, calm tone. This was bad. Really really bad. I honestly had no explanation. I wasn't sick, had gotten enough sleep, what else was there for me to do? All of my keeping-myself-out-of-the-danger-zone boxes were checked. There was no reason why I should feel feel under the weather today, none at all. He stared at me for a minute, his eyebrows raised, waiting for me to respond. But I simply stared back at him, my head pounding too much for an argument right now, much less a half-ass explanation Takano wouldn't believe anyway. Yet, his eyes stayed glued to me, as I continued to try to get to the bathroom door.

"Takano would you please just move. I have a meeting." I meant to sound more threatening, but it came out more like a whine then anything. Takano sighed, his stance relaxing for a moment, I wasn't sure if it was in annoyance or a realization that work comes first and inevitably, I was getting out of that bathroom.

"Onodera," he approached me, but I took the chance and darted to the left of Takano and out of the bathroom door. Leaving an angry Takano alone and without answers. I really did have a meeting, and my watch proved my point with only 10 minutes to spare. I haven't even proofread my damn proposal.

 **Takano POV**

"My arms wrapped around Onodera's waist, slowly taking the paper towels from his hands. What the hell was he doing, not telling me he was feeling under the weather? I put my hand to his forehead and surprisingly found it more cold then warm, though that wasn't a good sign either, which I bet Onodera ignored. As expected, his surprise soon died down and I was shoved to the other side of the bathroom as he continued to ramble on about "being at work." Sure, work was important, but health was number one. A point that Onodera still did not understand.

"Onodera, why do you look like crap today?" I asked. It was a simple question really, and dammit I wasn't letting him leave this bathroom till he told me. His eyes darted left and right as he tried to wiggle out the door, but I was not budging. We stood for a moment, his eyes meeting mine.

His expression changed into one of tired annoyance. "Takano would you please just move, I have a meeting." And there was the obstacle. I knew for a fact Onodera did have a meeting, and a big one at that. Yokozawa had continued to pester him about it for the last week.

"Onodera," I said, hoping I could get an answer in the next two minutes, but he was already out the door. "God dammit," I muttered, begrudgingly walking out towards my desk. Now I knew for certain something was up.

 **Did you like it?**

 **I wonder whats wrong with Onodera? ;)**

 **Please please please comment below and give this a follow! I'm not quitting on this story anytime soon!**


	3. Sorry! Chapter 2 is fixed now!

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter!**

 **I noticed this morning (by now I guess I should say afternoon) that Chapter 2 had some bug problems my computer failed to fix.**

 **Just to let you all know it is back to normal and I have fixed those said bugs!**

 **One more thing I would like to add, if anyone has any ideas on how to precede with my story I would greatly appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here!**

 **Thank you again to those who have commented, followed, and viewed my story!**

 **Again, I still do not own these wonderful, cute characters**

 **I know it's a little rough, but I'm happy with the story I have so far :)**

 **it's nice to do a mini passion project like this, similar to making DIY crafts (Or planning to do things like make a wreath or build a shelf but never actually doing it)**

 **Onodera POV**

The meeting took forever. I slowly trudged to my desk, my head doing somersaults. I looked around, surprised to see Takanos desk empty. I feel a tinge of sadness looking at the empty chair and surprisingly clean workplace considering it was getting close to "crunch time." I really did want to apologize for earlier… Oh what am I thinking! He shouldn't have trapped me in the bathroom like that! it was completely unprofessional! Still… I can't get the mixture of emotions I saw in his eyes out of my head. He was worried, concerned, and probably more then a bit annoyed that I wasn't giving him any answers. The least I could do was apologize after I ran out on him.

I exited the building, quickly noticing the slight downour. Sighing, I reached for my umbrella, only to find two gum wrappers and a crumpled up sticky note. Another sigh escaped me and I continued to search in vain for something to shield me from the rain. Considering how I've been feeling, rain water was definitely not a good idea. If I wasn't already sick, walking in the freezing rain without an umbrella would surely do the trick. As if on cue, I hear a holler come from a few feet away. My head swivels slowly to see none other than Takano Masamune, holding up an umbrella.

"It looked like you might need it today, so I went and got another one. Knowing you, I assumed you don't check the weather often," a small smirk appears after he says the last bit. I knew he was just being caddy, sure I rarely sleep on my own bed, and eating is more of a chore then anything, but I can take care of myself!

I assess my options. Yes, I need an umbrella, but did I really want to use Takanos umbrella? Surely this would come with payment later, and I seriously need to stop getting swept up in things like that… But who am I kidding? Besides, I can always blame it on my massive headache later.

"Fine, but only because I don't have one! And I do too check the weather! I just happened to forget today that's all…" my voice dies down into a mutter towards the end, and I find my hand instinctively reaching for the outstretched umbrella. It's not like I do these kinds of things all the time. At least, I try not to think about it afterward when I do make these small bonds with Takano. Then again, sometimes I can't help but agonize over the little things he does, and when I looked up, I saw another emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite place…

 **Takano POV**

Time seemed to stand still as I waited for Onodera outside. Had something happened? Did he collapse from exhaustion already? Is he holed up somewhere inside, suffering from a bug he caught who knows where. What was really only 20 minutes seemed like hours of endless worry, till he heard the quiet opening of two very large glass doors. He looked up to see Onodera walking out, rummaging in his bag for what I guessed to be his umbrella. For once, the weatherman was right on time with his predictions today, but that didn't seem to stop Onodera from being unprepared, as usual. When it comes to this guy's health, honestly…

"Hey!" I shouted, none to quietly. Surprisingly, Onodera didn't jump, but simply tureds his head tiredly, his eyes obviously glazed. He looked exhausted. I quickly got the extra umbrella I bought at the store earlier during my lunch break, knowing Onodera would inevitably forget to bring one. He looked at me then back down at the umbrella, weighing his options. In truth, I was very much getting tired of Onodera's hesitation over these matters. He needed an umbrella, and I expect him to have enough common sense to know that!

"It looked like you might need it today, so I went and got another one. Knowing you, I assume you don't check the weather that often," I can't help but smirk at this, how did Onodera ever survive without me? Then again, he didn't have this demanding of a job before me… I still wonder sometimes if I'm working him too hard. Onodera's said before he does countless hours of self study... Sometimes I wish he'd just slow down and take things at his own pace, though I'm sure once he realizes he's not riding on the back of anyone's coattails he'll ease up a bit.

"Fine, but only because I don't have one! And I do to check the weather! I just happened to forget today that's all…" he mutters the last part, a tale tell sign that he's lying. His hand reaches out for my umbrella, and my fingers brush against his, if only for a moment. He seems not to notice, but I can't help but see a faint blush on his cheeks as he takes the umbrella. Suddenly, a pair of emerald orbs look up at mine, in a way that's almost asking "Why do you do these things?" I smile slightly, feeling that ever growing pressure in my chest, and I all but had to stop myself from replying to his silent question the phrase, "Because I love you."

 **Onodera POV**

The rain started coming down faster as me and Takano walked to the train station. I found myself walking closer to Takano then I would have liked, though a part of me wouldn't let me take a few steps to the left. Both Takano and I quickly jog to the train station as we start to hear thunder. We barely made the last train! As I stepped in, I was relieved to see no one in the train except for us, and three others. I quickly sat down, leaning my head back against the window. My body felt utterly drained. I faintly felt Takano's presence beside me as he stared out the adjacent train window. My train of thoughts slowly go from being exhausted to apologizing to Takano, I still haven't done that. I quickly sneak a peek at Takano, only to be met with two hazel eyes. Immediately I blush, quickly looking back down at the train floor. Damn these reactions! Why do I always get this way when I'm around Takano?! Fingers slowly brush against mine against the seat. Instead of retracting, I slowly curl my fingers between his. The blush currently residing in my cheeks seems to increase ten fold and my gaze stays glued to the floor. Why did I do that? Why didn't I just retract my hand?! But still, that little voice that's been getting louder as of late echoes "But it feels nice doesn't it?" And I can't help but sigh, not an annoyed sigh, but a content sigh.

 **I can't wait to see what happens next!**

 **Onoders so cute, I can see why Takano dotes on him *winkie face***

 **Follow the story for more cute Caring-Takano moments!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally, the final chapter, thank you to those who have stuck with it this far!**

 **I still do not own these cool, yaoi-licious characters**

 **Please leave a comment and make sure to hit "favorite" if you like it!**

 **Takano POV**

The train ride went faster than usual, with Onodera occasionally glancing at me, then quickly flickering his eyes to focus on something else. To be honest, I was surprised he didn't protest when I prompted to hold his hand. It's times like these that make me wonder what a life with Onodera would be like. Would we hold hands on the train every night? Would we eat dinner together? Shopping? Cooking? Cuddling? I looked back down to still see a faint blush ever so present on his face. Could a future like that really exist? I liked to believe it could.

Finally, the train doors open as the intercom states our destination. Quickly, Onodera drops my hand, rushing out of the transport. I followed close behind, keeping up with his fast pace. Why is it that when he finally opens up, he acts as if he instantly regrets it? It's like there's a switch that flips from innocent Oda to guarded Onodera.

As if on cue, he suddenly slows down, enough to where were walking side by side. I feel a small hand reach out and touch mine, prompting me to intertwine my fingers between his like we did on the train.

 **Onodera POV**

I can feel Takanos fingers slowly lace through mine. My face heats up again, and I find myself instinctively looking towards the ground to hide it. Before realizing that it's night time and even if he was "blushing," it was too dark for Takano to see. I glanced back at up at him, remembering the apology I still needed to tell.

"Hey Takano," I muttered, feeling a nervous rush of energy hit me like a stack of bricks.

"Yes," he replied, looking over so both our eyes met. Even in the dark, I could still pick out bits of hazel in his eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought. My walking slowly stopped, as my eyes unlocked from Takanos gaze and flickered to the stop sign ahead.

"Sorry for running out on you earlier…" even though I meant to say it with as much confidence as I could muster, it came out like a whisper. I waited for an answer, preparing to hear something along the lines of either berating about taking care of myself, or something sarcastic. Just as my eyes glanced up at Takanos, and I could see the words forming on his lips, my head started getting the fuzzy feeling from earlier. However this time, it wasn't going away.

No No No No No No No. Not now. Not here. Make it go away. Make it go away. My line of vision wavered between in and out of focus and I tried to latch my sight onto the stop sign to ground myself. Suddenly, I found my form heavily leaning against Takano, as I clenched my head in my hands. Hoping somehow I could get it to go away.

"Oh shit," I felt like I was screaming, I wanted so desperately to scream. I had no control over my actions, the way my head continued to feel as if it was eating itself. I could faintly hear Takano in the background asking me what was wrong, but all I could get out was an array of "Oh shits" and "Oh gods" as my hands clenched tighter into my hair.

And then just like that, everything really did go completely out of focus.

 **Takano POV**

"Hey Takano."

"Yes," I reply, unsure of what he's about to say. Maybe he's finally going to tell me whats been up with him today! That sure would make things easier for me in the long run. I wouldn't have to spend half an hour coaxing a relatively simple answer out of him.

"Sorry for running out on you earlier…" he whispers, his hand tightening around mine. He looks up at me, his emerald orbs waiting for a response. Just as I'm about to respond his eyes widen, and I feel his hand spasm a bit.

"Onodera?" It's as if it's all happening in slow motion. His eyes whip to the stop sign, and I feel his body drop a bit next to mine. Then, someone hit the fast forward. Suddenly, his hands were on both sides of his head as the frame of his body weighed heavily against mine.

"Oh shit," he whispered, his eyes clenching shut, then opening.

"Hey-hey Onodera what's wrong?" I tried asking, my arms already wrapped around his slender frame in support.

Suddenly, his body went slack and I realized he passed out. My mind immediatly went into panic mode.

"Ritsu! Ritsu!" my hands slowly shook his sides, hoping he'd wake up. I quickly took out my phone and called 911, praying that they'd get here soon!

Then, after what seemed like forever, my wish was met with two, very glazed, emerald eyes and the blaring of sirens.

 **Onodera POV**

"Ritsu… Ritsu…" I could here something in the distance, I felt utterly exhausted. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Takano above me. Why was I on the ground? Did I… faint?

"Oh god Ritsu!" Takanos arms pulled me against his chest. The warmth spread through my body like a fire, and I sighed, not unlike the one from the train.

 **Takano POV**

Ritsu was quickly taken into the ambulance and had tests done. It was concluded that he was suffering from acute dehydration.

"Can I take him back to his apartment instead of staying at the hospital? Considering the hospital bills…" I questioned, knowing full well how much stress a stay at the hospital would put on Onodera, both financially and emotionally. He certainly didn't need that right now.

"Sure, just as long as someone looks after him for the next day or so to make ure he drinks plenty of fluids. He should be back to normal functions in know time. Here," the young man in the ambulance handed Takano a pamphlet on dehydration and the benefits of drinking enough water.

"Thank you sir," I replied, taking a dazed Onodera by the hand and letting him lean against my side as we walked the relatively short distance back to our apartment complex.

 **Onodera POV**

I vaguely heard the doctor talking to Takano. Something about dehydration. Of all the things I could forget… Slowly, I started to feel my senses coming back to me. My legs felt like jelly all the way back, and when we finally got in the elevator I let my back rest against the wall. But instead of finding a wall, I found a hand, which arefully hoisted me up bridal style. Too tired to care, I let my head rest on Takanos chest, breathing in the fresh scent that was something wholly Takano.

"Thanks Takano," I whispered, wondering, not the first time, what a life with Takano would look like? And if he's wondered the same thing?

 **Comment below if you want an epilogue!**

 **I was thinking of doing one but wasn't sure if the story needed more**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been a while! I've been really swamped! (School started and I was NOT prepared)**

 **Bonus! I'm also sick! (Totally works as inspiration for another fic though. Still debating whether it'll be Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica)**

 **Heres the Epilogue Chapter so many people requested!**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and that one favorite ;)**

 **Once again, I do not own these spectacular, immaculate characters, though I wish I did**

 **Onodera POV**

Do you ever wake up and wonder, "Where the hell am I?"

I mean, does that kind of thing only happen to me?! Here I am, lying on a bed that smells strangely familiar, unable to open my eyes for some reason, and the feeling of a gentle breeze against my forehead.

"Ritsu... "

Or is that a hand?

"Ritsu…"

Is that Takano?

"Ritsu…"

I feel the weights lift off my eyes just a bit as my senses slowly come back to consciousness. Yes, the voice is Takano. And yes, that is not the wind, but in fact Takano's hand sifting through my bangs. It feels nice. I find myself leaning into the touch, sighing just a bit.

"Takano-" I mumble, my eyelids finally finding enough strength to lift fully. I was in Takanos room. I thought it smelled familiar. Almost like how he smelled on the way back here… Memories of what happened hours prior flood my consciousness and I start blushing, despite being completely exhausted.

But more then that was this nagging feeling. I couldn't quite place it… It's almost like I wanted to ask him something…

 **Takano POV**

Carrying Ritsu to our apartment was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. Well, I guess I should say MY apartment, but with how many times Onodera ends up spending the night… It might as well be OUR apartment. If I'm being honest, it was a little too easy! I know Onodera's been getting better about eating healthy, I just hope he's making sure to eat more often as well. Just switching to eating healthy won't solve his problem of "malnutrition." I grunt as I hoist him up a bit, using one hand to unlock the apartment door.

I know I worry too much sometimes, but it's warranted considering Onodera's lack of awareness when it comes to his well being. How can he not know he's dehydrated?! Seriously, who just forgets to drink water?! I'm not as surprised as I should be though. When Onodera gets committed to something, he doesn't slow down, not for a minute.

I maneuver my way towards the bedroom, making sure not to wake Onodera. However, I don't think that'll be a problem, he's out like a light. I slowly deposit him on the bed, taking care of his coat and shoes. Then I make sure he's under the covers. I don't want him catching a cold right after he's fainted!

I look up at the clock, it's about time I get to bed too. Finally, after brushing my teeth and undressing so I'm just in boxers and a t-shirt (I'm sure Onodera would freak if I wasn't wearing anything at all!), I climb under the covers beside my lover, who's managed to curl up into a little ball.

"How cute…" I mutter, positioning myself so I'm wrapped around him. Unconsciously, I feel Onodera lean into the touch, sighing the same way he did on the train. It's funny how many different sighs can come out of this precious human being. It makes me want to uncover more.

A couple of hours go by, with me drifting in and out of sleep. Somehow, I find sleeping with Ritsu like this makes me nervous. He looks so innocent, more like the Oda I knew in high school. It's hard to imagine there one in the same, when you first meet him. But I've noticed little things that Onodera does, little bits of Oda that peak through his jaded exterior. Like how he gets flustered at sandwich shops. Or how I'll find him looking up at me during the middle of the day, as if he wants to say something, before quickly looking down as if to fix his mental slip up. I've said it before, and I'm sure I'll say it again, I really do love the jaded Ritsu of today. Maybe even more than the Oda I knew 10 years ago.

I look over to see him facing me, his head somehow migrating onto the left half of my pillow. I let out a small smile as I card my fingers through his hair. He's so cute…

Light streams in through the windows. Thank god it's Sunday, a off day from work. I slowly stretch, realizing I was able to get a few more hours of sleep beside Ritsu. I glance over to see him still in a little ball, though this time I notice he's coughing just a bit. He must be thirsty. I should probably get him to drink some water before he fully wakes up and freaks out. I wish he'd just admit his love for me already… It'd really save me a lot of time and worry, then I can make sure he stays hydrated and actually eats! That being said, I quickly get up and scramble some eggs, making sure to get a glass of water.

It has to be illegal to love someone this much.

 **Heres a little bit to hold you guys off till tomorrow!**

 **I have to go to bed tonight, I hate waking up at 6 AM…**

 **I thought you'd all enjoy having a little bit now then later**

 **I hope you enjoy this continuation!**


End file.
